1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handle device, more particularly to a retractable handle device for a wheeled trunkcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional retractable handle device (B) is shown to comprise a frame member 12, a handle member 13 and a locking mechanism 14. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the frame member 12 is mounted on a rear surface (C) of the trunkcase (A) and includes a pair of longitudinally extending storage tubes 131, each of which having an open top end 1311 and a first hole 1312 adjacent to the top end 1311. The handle member 13 is U-shaped and has two parallel arm portions 132 inserted slidingly into the storage tubes 131 via from the top end 1311 of the latter. An engaging device (not shown), associated with the storage tubes 131 and the parallel arm portions 132, prevents disengagement among the storage tubes 131 and the parallel arm portions 132. When the parallel arm portions 132 are pulled out from the storage tubes 131 so as to be at the fully extended position. Each of the parallel arm portions 132 has a plurality of longitudinally aligned holes 134 formed therethrough. The holes 134 can selectively aligned with the first hole 1312 of the storage tubes 131 when the parallel arm portions 132 move axially within the storage tubes 131.
The locking mechanism 14 is mounted on the frame 12 between the storage tubes 131 and includes a pair of spring-loaded projection members 15 which have a projection 151 that is aligned with and that extends into the first hole 1312 of the respective storage tube 131 at normal conditions. When the arm portions 132 are moved within the storage tubes 131, thereby aligning one of the longitudinally aligned holes 134 with the first hole 1312 of the storage tube 131, the projections 151 extend into the aligned hole 134 of the arm portions 132 via the first hole 1312. Note that the spring-loaded projection members 15 can be operated manually via openings 121 formed through the frame member 12 to disengage the projections 151 from the holes 134, 1312 when desired.
It is noted that the length of the handle member 13 cannot be adjusted with the use of a single hand. When adjusting the handle member 13 so as to be at the desired length, one hand must operate the locking mechanism 14 to release the projection 151 from the holes 134, 1312, while the other hand pulls out the handle member 13 from the storage tubes 131. This is inconvenient to the user, especially when one of his hands is already carrying an article.